Tadaima
by PumpkinsandPineapples
Summary: What happens when the tennis regulars go home? Are their lives crazy and chaotic or peaceful and calm? Follow the regulars as they go home and deal with their families. They're in for a wild ride!
1. Ryoma's Story

**Summary: We have all seen the lives of our favorite regulars during school, but we don't know much about what goes on in their homes. Are their homes as crazy, chaotic, and funny as their tennis practices? I guess we'll just have to find out.**

Ryoma's Story

Ryoma Echizen began walking up the flight of stairs that led to his home. The prince of tennis was exhausted from his tennis practice and the insane antics of the regulars. He opened the door of the temple he lived in for a reason he had forgotten long ago. After stepping in, the first thing he did was yell out, "Tadaima!" Then, he took off his sneakers and put them on the rack by the door. He quickly began walking towards his bedroom hoping to avoid his father, but Lady Luck just loved to aggravate him.

As he rounded the corner that led to his bedroom, he saw a very unwelcome sight. His stupid dad was leaning against his bedroom door and was reading, big surprise, a porn magazine. Every once in a while, Nanjirou would let out little whistles at the pictures in his magazine.

Ryoma did not want to deal with his dumb dad right now. His day hadn't gone all that well. First, he had a substitute teacher for his English class who did not appreciate the fact that Ryoma was catching up on his sleep. The teacher had thrown a piece of chalk at his head to wake him up! After that, Momo had made him late for afternoon practice, so Tezuka-buchou made him run 60 laps around the court. (Buchou wasn't in a very good mood either.) Then, he had to drink a pitcher of Inui's latest creation because he couldn't beat Eiji and Oishi in a doubles match. Don't ask him why he had to practice doubles with Kaidoh as a partner! He had no idea. The last events were pretty strange but they had become normal pretty happens when you are on a team with a bunch of lunatics. Anyway, his mood would have been okay if his dad wasn't standing in his doorway.

"Baka oyaji" he muttered as he glared at the magazine in his dad's hands. His father was too busy with his porn to notice the irritated boy standing near him. "Oyaji, get out of the way," Ryoma said. He was hoping to spend as little time dealing with his dad as possible.

His demand made his dumb dad notice him. Without looking up from his porn, Nanjirou said, "That's no way to talk to the man who raised you," but Ryoma didn't care enough to pay attention. He was trying to push past the porn addict who was his father. It was too bad that Nanjirou wasn't going to let his brat of son get away. Nanjirou held his ground and being much stronger than the puny boy was able to keep him out of his bedroom.

"Baka Oyaji," the boy growled, "Get out of the way."

The man laughed at the demands of his son. His porn magazines were far from his mind at the moment, well as far as they could be. He wanted to annoy his son before going back to enjoy his porn. Nanjirou decided to sing a little tune that he knew would annoy Ryoma. "Ryoma and Heleanor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang.

After hearing his idiot dad's stupid song, Ryoma groaned, "Heleanor isn't my girlfriend, and you know that, baka." His dad was a perverted monk who knew just how to annoy him.

Nanjirou grinned down at his irritated son. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're cheating on her with that cute little girl wth the braids. What's her name again?"

By this point, Ryoma was beyond annoyed. He decided not to answer his dad's dumb questions and instead yelled out, "KARUPIN!"

The kitty in question could be heard running through the house to find his owner. Soon, the sounds of the moving cat stopped, and Karupin poked his head out from the corner and let out a questioning, "Meow?" at the scene in front of him. His wonderful master was standing in front of the old man he was constantly complaining about. Ryoma was also sporting a magnificent scowl and glaring at his dad. Karupin, being such a smart kitty, quickly figured out what he was supposed to do.

Ryoma caught sight of his cat and stepped away from his dad. His scowl changed into his famous smirk in the blink of an eye as he watched with slight interest as his cat got ready to attack.

With a battle cry of "MEOW!" the cat launched himself onto Nanjirou's face with his claws out. He began scratching the idiot man's face as his master walked calmly into his bedroom ignoring his squirming dad who lay screaming on the floor of the hallway. Without a word to his dad, he slammed his bedroom's door shut.

After walking into his room, Ryoma dropped his tennis bag onto the floor. Then, he collapsed on his bed and listened to the screams of his dad with a smirk playing on his lips. He got annoyed with his dad's yelling very quickly though and so called out for Karupin to stop. When his dad stopped screaming, "GET THIS DEVIL CAT OFF OF ME!" he opened the door to let his cat in.

Karupin walked in with his tail high in the air and a smirk on his face. He jumped onto the bed and watched his owner go into the bathroom. When Ryoma came out of the bathroom, he was no longer wearing his school clothes. He once again collapsed on his bed and began thinking of the doubles match he had played that day.

The images of the match flashed through his head and they were not enjoyable. HE decided that doubles was lame and not worth his time.

Then, he got ready to do his homework. Ryoma grabbed his backpack from where he left it on the floor and pulled out his notebooks. He got up from the bed and began walking towards his desk. He groaned at the sight of his messy desk. He grabbed one of the tennis magazines that covered the surface of his desk and tossed it onto his bed. Before he could clear off the rest of his desk, he heard a loud yell, "Tadaima." It seemed that his mom was home. Hopefully, she would cook Japanese food tonight.

He continued clearing off the desk until a scream came from right outside his door. It seemed that his mom had found his idiotic dad's body lying in the hallway. He began walking towards the door because his mom was sure to want to know why her husband was unconcious and on the floor.

Sometimes, he wished he could just play tennis all day.

**Authors Note**

**Hiya, people. I just wanted to clear up a few points about this story. First of all, this is the first time I have ever written a fanfic, so I AM EXTREMELY EXCITED. Okey Dokey! I know that this really wasn't all that good. It was just my first try and I would love to hear from you guys. There are probably quite a few grammar and spelling mistakes, so I'm sowwy! Secondly, I think this is gonna be a series of oneshots. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ENOUGH TO READ THE REST! I am probably gonna do all the regulars from Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkaidai. OKAY! Third, there was a mention of a girl named Heleanor in here. In case you didn't know, she is an OC from Discoabc's AMAZING story Strawberries And Cream. She isn't actually gonna be involved. I just wanted to mention her. Alright, thats it. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Kikumaru's Adventure!

Kikumaru's Adventure

Kikumaru raced up to his house's front door eager to check up on his parakeet, Fred. He reached the door and tried to open it but it was stuck.

"Hoi hoi. Its locked," Kikumaru stated while fiddling with the lock. When it refused to budge, he began to glare at it. "Why won't you let me in, nya," he pouted before thinking of a "great" idea.

He ran back a few steps and then got ready for a backflip into the door. He closed his eyes and did a backflip into the door. He had been hoping that his body would be strong enough to push open the door. He waited for the door to open beneath him, but it never happened. Kikumaru felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as he collapsed on what seemed like tiles and looked up to see what had happened. He caught sight of his older sister looking very angry. Once he realized that she had opened the door for him, he said, "Tadaima," cheerfully.

His sister, Kaede, was fuming. She gave him a death glare and asked, "Eiji, why were you trying to break the door open?"

"It wouldn't open!" Kikumaru complained as he picked himself up. He was about to tell her about the amazing plan he had thought of when she sighed. "Huh, onee-san, are you okay, nya."

"No, I'm not okay!" she snapped. "I have exams coming up and I need time to study, but I have to cook tonight."

Kikumaru brightened up. He gave his sister a quick hug before saying, "Hoi, hoi. You don't have to worry nee-san. I'll cook for you, so you can study."

Kaede shook her head. "I already thought of that. Okaa-san said that I have to cook tonight."

"No problem nee-san! I'll help you so that the cooking will be finished super duper fast," Kikumaru screamed while glomping his sister.

"Oi, shut up you guys," a male voice could be heard yelling, "I gotta work on my homework."

"Sorry nii-san," the siblings said in unison.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kaede yelled as Kikumaru skipped into the kitchen after disappearing for five minutes.

"I was brushing my teeth," the red-headed acrobat replied.

Kaede just sighed being all too aware of her brother's habits. "Forget that. Just get started on dinner. I put the recipe card over there."

Kikumaru went off to his corner of the kitchen and began working while singing a song from the Chocolates latest album. Soon enough, both siblings were singing random songs while working. Before they knew it, everything besides the desert was on the oven.

"Can I choose what is for desert nii-san," the acrobat asked while wearing the pout that his sister couldn't resist.

Kaede sighed but reluctantly agreed. "As long as it isn't too difficult. I'm not the best baker." As soon as she finished speaking, she was glomped by her younger brother. "Can't..breathe..need...air," she gasped while being strangled.

After letting go of his sister, he screamed, "We should make strawberry cake."

A loud slam could be heard echoing through the house after Kikumaru finished speaking. A red-headed boy who resembled the siblings poked his head into the kitchen. "You guys can't shut up, so I'm going to the library. Call me when dinners ready," the boy growled before stomping out of the house. The siblings glanced at each other with solemn expressions before letting out little giggles that turned into huge laughs very quickly. They only stopped at the smell of smoke.

* * *

After the disaster had been prevented by Kaede's magical powers and the cake baked with help from Kikumaru's acrobatics, the siblings sat at the kitchen table working on homework. Well, Kaede was working on her homework. Kikumaru sat at the table doing his best to avoid touching the mountain of homework in front of him. He had made up the craziest excuses to get out of his homework and it didn't seem like he was going to run out of excuses any time soon.

Kikumaru stood up and said, "I think I left my toothbrush outside."

Kaede had gotten annoyed with his constant excuses because she wanted her brother to have to suffer through homework like her. This time she wasn't going to let Kiku get out of doing his work. Before he could get out the door, she asked, "Eiji, why would your toothbrush be outside?"

The acrobat turned around and saw his sister glaring at him from her seat at the kitchen table. Kikumaru was very nervous because he could tell his sister wasn't going to let get out of this easily. He gulped and said, "Well, nya, I left it outside while I w-was...washing Fred, our parakeet."

Kaede raised her eyebrows skeptically. She could tell her brother would give up on his theory rather quickly, so she simply stated, "Oh, in that case, why don't I help you look for it." The look on her little brother's face was priceless, but she couldn't laugh at it now. She had a mission.

Her brother was about to give up when he thought of another "great idea." He stood up straight and said, "Sorry nee-san. You can't help me right now, nya. Ojii-san and okaa-san are here and you have to set the table."

Kaede looked behind her and saw that her little brother was right. Their parents were home. She sighed. Kaede had really been looking forward to seeing her brother try to trick her into believing his toothbrush lie. Yeah, she wanted to see her brother nervous and fidgety. Sue her! Kaede turned around to tell her brother to help her set the table, but he was nowhere in sight. From the sounds she heard coming from down the hall, it seemed like he was brushing his teeth yet again. She sighed and got to work.

Kikumaru was in the bathroom getting ready to brush his teeth, but he couldn't find his toothbrush. Where his toothbrush normally was there was a note from his eldest brother.

_Haha, Kiku! This is what you get for being so loud while I was trying to study. Have fun brushing your teeth without your lucky toothbrush._

_-Kyou_

He stood in the middle of the bathroom and wished that dealing with his family was as easy as acrobatics.

**A.N.**

**Here is the second oneshot in my story. Hope you found Kikumaru's story at least slightly funny. Anyway, I have a quick note. Kikumaru supposedly has 2 older brothers and 2 older sisters. I included one of his brothers and one of his sisters in this. For my story, both of his older siblings are in high school. Oh, and the idea of Kikumaru stuttering because of his sister is just so strange. By the way, I know nothing about backflips so just imagine Kikumaru did some sort of acrobatic trick to try and open the door. Finally, the family is supposed to have a dog and parakeet. I included the parakeet and gave him the non-Japanese name of Fred! I like the name Fred. Yah, that is pretty much it. K, bye!**


	3. Tezuka's Trip

**Tezuka's Trip**

Tezuka stepped into his house silently, shutting the door behind him. He was a little tired from his tennis practice and still had the taste of Inui's vegetable drink in his mouth. He had accidentally drank it and did not appreciate the taste. He made a mental note to find a reason to give Inui laps tomorrow.

He stopped for a second to listen to the movements of the other inhabitants and realized that his grandfather was asleep in the living room. Within moments, he had taken off his shoes and began walking up the stairs to his bedroom being careful not to wake his grandfather.

Upon entering his bedroom, he put his bags on the floor by the door and went to take a shower. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and entered the bathroom which was adjacent to his bedroom. His shower was quick and after 15 minutes he left the bathroom wearing a plain olive green shirt and brown pants. His hair was dripping slightly and his glasses were foggy from the steam

As he stood in the middle of his bedroom, he was presented with a choice. He could go downstairs and talk to his mother or do his homework. He wanted to complete his homework quickly so he could practice tennis. On the other hand, his mother told him to spend more time with her and he didn't want to disobey. Finally, he decided to talk to his mother.

He glided down the stares aware that his grandfather was still sleeping and entered the kitchen. Instead of finding his mother, he found a note sitting on the kitchen counter. It said:

_Kunimitsu,  
I had to visit a friend today so I won't be at home for a few hours. Don't worry, I'll be home in time to make dinner. Could you please run to the store and pick up some groceries that I need? Your father ate most of the food I had in the pantry so we really need to buy some more food. This time I'll keep it away form your father. Anyway, I left a list and some money for you under this note. Just get everything I had on the list and anything else you may want. Thanks sweetie. I'll be home soon. _

Tezuka sighed because of his mother's requests. They would get in the way of his schoolwork. However, he could not deny the request. He glanced at the note again noticing that his mother still had the tendency to ramble even when she was just writing a note. He put the list in his pocket along with the money and walked to the front door. While putting on his shoes, he considered waking his grandfather to tell him he would be away but decided against it. His grandfather hated being woken from a nap and he was in no mood to suffer his wrath. He left the house and began walking to the grocery store.  
His mind wasn't on the walk or the grocery store. Instead he was thinking about the next tournament. Luckily for the team, the spies had stopped coming to practices allowing them to play in peace. Now there were other things to worry about though, such as when he was going to play Echizen.

With his mind so completely occupied with thoughts of tennis it was no surprise what happened next. A young man holding many boxes of sushi tripped over an empty Ponta can leaving him sprawled on the ground. The boxes flew through the air towards Tezuka and would've hit him if it weren't for his quick tennis reflexes. He managed to get out of the way of the boxes but some flying sushi did get caught in his hair. Without noticing the sushi, he went to help the man up from his position on the ground.

"Thanks man," the guy said gratefully, "I'd give you some free sushi as a thanks but it seems like you already got some for yourself." He pointed to Tezuka's hair where a bit of sushi was sticking out. Laughing to himself, the man picked up the boxes and the stray sushi while Tezuka pulled the sushi out of his hair. He added it to the man's pile of bad sushi, the ones which had fallen on the floor. With a small wave the man continued walkng down the sidewalk to the sushi restaraunt on the corner.

Wanting to avoid any more incidents like the last one, Tezuka hurried to the store and got everything on the list. As he checked out of the store, he saw a tennis racquet keychain by the cash register. He was faintly amused by the sight of such a small tennis racquet but of course, his face didn't show it. Tezuka couldn't look at it for long though because he had to pay for his groceries. He said thank you to the employee working there and walked out the door.

He walked out the door and hurried back home since it was getting dark. Soon, he reached the house and pulled out his keys from his pocket. He opened the door silently believing that his grandfather may still be sleeping. His assumption proved to be incorrect however. His grandfather was wide awake and waiting for someone to enter the house. The lights were off in the hallway so Tezuka didn't notice him sitting there. Tezuka was met with a cane to the head since his grandfather thought he was a burgular.

"Kunimitsu, is that you?" the old man asked.

From his position on the floor, Tezuka said, "Hai."

"Well, you should have said 'Tadaima' like we taught you." The old man sat back down effectively dismissing Tezuka.

Tezuka got up from the floor and picked up the groceries. He walked to the kitchen and put them down unhappy with himself. As he began putting the groceries into the pantry, he had a revelation.

He couldn't let his guard down ever, not even around family.

**Author's Note: Oh, look, I finally updated. What a surprise? If anyone is reading this, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review...**


End file.
